The present invention relates to implement attachment apparatus for work vehicles wherein an implement can be automatically attached to and released from the vehicle, and more particularly relates to automatic implement attachment apparatus for boom-type vehicles.
Heretofore automatic hitch or attachment apparatus has been devised for attaching various implements to tractors or other vehicles. The attachment apparatus is automatically operable to permit the operator of the vehicle to attach the implement to the vehicle without leaving the vehicle's cab. However, none of the automatic attachment apparatus of the prior art has been adapted for an efficient attachment of a work implement to a vehicle which has a single front end boom.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,883 issued to B. Birk on Sept. 25, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,793, issued to G. Lane on Sept. 7, 1965 illustrate automatic implement attachment apparatus for vehicles having two pairs of lifting arms which are laterally spaced a fairly good distance, in front of the vehicle. The coupling apparatus is rectangular in shape and is secured across the front ends of the four arms in a position for engaging a hook assembly and pin receiving assembly carried by the implement.
Unlike such prior art devices which have four displaced sources of lift, boom-type vehicles have a single point source at the boom's end where the work implement is to be secured. To place the prior art, large, rectangular coupler on the end of a boom would require several supporting members positioned around the coupler for attaching the four corners of the coupler to the boom end in order to stabilize the coupler. However, such a coupling arrangement would receive large force stresses on the supporting structure, particularly when the implement, such as a scoop shovel, strikes an immovable obstruction. The lines of force occurring with a single boom-type vehicle makes an adaptation of such prior art devices impractical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an automatic coupling apparatus for a boom-type vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus in which a power member used to couple the implement to the vehicle is also utilized after attachment to manipulate the implement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an automatic coupling apparatus which is compact.
It is a more general object of the present invention to provide an improved automatic implement attachment apparatus for efficiently and readily attaching or releasing an implement from operative engagement with a vehicle.